kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophy (Super Smash Bros. series)
Trophies are unlockable figures the player can find in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They are unlocked by getting them in a lottery, by completing certain event missions, or by completing Classic, Adventure, or All-Star mode. In the world of Super Smash Bros., the trophies exist for only one reason: to fight. When they are returned to a trophy, they cannot fight and this state is similar to death. While this was only implied in Super Smash Bros. Melee, it will have a bigger role of some kind in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which was seen on Super Smash Bros. Brawl's official website. Although their full role is unknown, Trophies return in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as collectible items that give a detailed description of a character, just like they did in Super Smash Bros. Melee. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, placing the other collectible items, the Stickers on the bottom of a trophy base of a certain character, the player can improve their stats in the Subspace Emissary mode. These effects are permanent, however, if the player gets a Game Over, they lose half of the stickers they used for good. List of Kirby Related Trophies in Super Smash Bros. Melee List of Kirby Related Trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trivia * In both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Melee, Kirby has more trophies of himself than any other character (not including cameos on Final Smash and other similar trophies.) * Many of the trophies in Super Smash Bros. Melee are well known to have inconsistencies; for example Meta Knight's Trophy says that his debut was in Kirby Super Star when, in fact, he first appeared in Kirby's Adventure three years prior. ** The name Meta Knight also does not require a hyphen (-). The term Meta-Knight refers to his army. The debut game could be justified, however, as he wasn't mentioned by name until said game. *The first two Kirby Hat trophies say that they first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee, even though they really first appeared in Super Smash Bros. However, this could be because Ness and Link's movesets were altered slightly between Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee - Ness uses PK Flash in Super Smash Bros. Melee instead of PK Fire, whilst Link uses his Bow and Arrow in Super Smash Bros. Melee as opposed to his boomerang. **Another Trophy mistake is that Kirby Hat 4 first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee. This is mostly true, due to the Marth Kirby, Mewtwo Kirby, and Mr. Game & Watch Kirby parts of the trophy, but Luigi Kirby and Jigglypuff Kirby first appeared in Super Smash Bros. ***The reasoning given above maybe the same for this. Jigglypuff used Pound as her Standard B button move in the original, yet uses Rollout in future appearances. *There is an error in Fire Kirby (Brawl): Fire Kirby is credited for appearing in Canvas Curse, but it didn't; instead, the Burning ability appeared in it. *Their descriptions are also sometimes wrong. For example, Gordo's trophy mentions that it sits in one place when in reality it usually moves or bounces from wall to wall. *On Walky's trophy, it mistakes Kirby's Dream Land as being for the NES. ja:スマブラのフィギュア解説一覧 Category:Super Smash Bros. Items